overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nigun Grid Luin
:"If you had just chosen to abandon the villagers in the frontier, then it wouldn’t have ended like this. It's impossible for you to be unaware that your life alone is worth more than the lives of a thousand peasants. If you really loved your country, you would have abandoned these villagers." ::- To Gazef Stronoff Nigun Grid Luin (ニグン・グリッド・ルーイン) was the captain of the Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy. He was ordered to assassinate the Re-Estize Kingdom’s strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff. Appearance Nigun has a blonde hair with artificial black eyes, and has a scar on his face and wears a black and white robe. Personality Nigun was a deeply religious person who believed in the power he was granted through his position in the Sunlight Scripture. This made him arrogant, but once he was beaten he tried to throw away his own subordinates and save his own life. Background Being the captain of the Sunlight Scripture, Nigun had been involved in many illegal activities. Recently he was sent to eradicate a demi-human village but was stopped by Blue Rose, whose leader managed to scar Nigun's face. He kept the scar as a reminder of his defeat. Chronology The Undead King Arc Nigun Grid Luin was given a mission to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He sent his men disguised as soldiers and knights of the Baharuth Empire to ransack several villages, intending to play on Gazef's honorable nature and lure him out. After the attack on Carne Village, Gazef and his subordinates charged at them head on to buy time for the villagers' escape. The Scripture strategically uses its summoned angels to kill the men and wear Gazef down. Just as victory seemed certain, he suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced by Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo. Nigun first sends two angels to kill him. Cheering at the sight of Ainz being pierced by their swords, the members then become confused when they realized he had not collapsed. After the two angels are destroyed just with his bare hands, the leader Nigun orders for the rest to swarm Ainz, but this ends in failure as they get caught in his Negative Burst. Panicking, Nigun summons the Principality of Observation, but this too is immediately countered in a single blow. Dumbfounded, he accuses the two of being Demon Gods and proceeds to activate his final trump card - the highest level angel, Dominion of Authority. Signaling the attack, the angel manages to hurt Ainz (ever so slightly) with Extreme Holy Strike, but fails to follow up as it becomes consumed by his Black Hole. Completely demoralized of their powerlessness against Ainz, all of the Scripture's members are taken prisoner and given to Neuronist Painkill. The Dark Warrior Arc After being taken prisoner by Ainz, Nigun and the Sunlight Scripture are being questioned, tortured, and experimented on under Demiurge's supervision. However, Nigun died in the progress while being questioned and tortured. Abilities and Powers Nigun Grid Luin had an innate talent to increase the power of his summoned beings to be stronger in battle. Relationships Gazef Stronoff Blue Rose Trivia * In the web novel, Nigun wasn't given an order to assassinate Gazef Stronoff. * Nigun's crystal was used by Momon to fool everyone of the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel as his trump card to deal with the powerful vampire, Honyopenyoko. Quotes *(About Blue Rose): "Damn that Blue Rose...The weak must look for many methods of self-protection if they want to survive. To not even know that, how stupid." * (To Ainz): "Your ignorance is saddening and you will pay for your foolishness." *(To Ainz): "Such a thing can’t happen! Too impossible! No one is able to just use one spell and destroy a high level Angel! Where are you from Ainz Ooal Gown!? A person like you can’t be some unknown figure! What is your real name!?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Caster Category:Sunlight Scripture